first 2 days of school 4 cyberblast and a date 4 s
by sailor-moon-lover1
Summary: its cyberblasts first couple days at school and there will b a character hook up


**I do not own any of the transformers i only own the vampires and their children i hope u enjoy this story and NO BAD COMMENTS plz **( if its in bold then im talking if its regular the characters r talking oh yeah and if its slanted then its a flashback )

****" hey its time to go to school prowler " jazz said " yeah im coming jazz hold on " prowl said grabbing his backpack and books " ya know prowler ya r very slow today u okay " jazz said prowl looks at jazz confused " bro i have nothing 2 say its just that i have alot of stuff on my processor " prowl said thinking about the other day

_prowl was walking down the hallway when he bumped in to somebody " oh im so sorry sir r u okay " the mystery bot said " yeah im fine what about u " prowl said getting up " im cyberblast im new here i just moved here from polyhex " cyberblast said getting up " im prowl its nice 2 meet u cyberblast whats ur next class " prowl said " oh uh its combat training with Mr. hide ? " cyberblast said " well thats my class his name is ironhide he's a bit old and grumpy at first but get on his good side and he wont treat u like he did with the jet twins " prowl said chuckling " who r they and what happened 2 them " cyberblast said " the jet twins u dont want 2 meet there's jet fire and jet storm they pull pranks on every bot in this school we better get 2 class or else we'll b late " prowl said walking away _

" hey bro prowler DUDE " jazz said trying 2 get prowl out of his daydream " huh what i didnt do it " prowl said snapping out of his thoughts " ya r so weird anyways the bell rang so i betta get ta class see ya prowler " jazz said walking away " bye jazz " prowl said walking away 2 his class " prowl help me " cyberblast said running up 2 him " oh hi cyberblast whats up what do u need help with " prowl said " remember how u told me about the jet twins the other day ? " cyberblast said prowl looks at cyberblast confused " yeah y " prowl said confused " well on my way the one named jet storm tripped me and put a sign on my back " cyberblast said showing prowl the note prowl reads it " jet storm put a sign on u saying that ur a dork and he tripped u well luckily for u i sit next to him during history of the autobots " prowl said cyberblast giggles " and u do know that i sit behind u right " cyberblast said " oh yeah i forgot about that " prowl said rubbing the back of his helm just then the jet twins came flying by knocking down cyberblast " _oops sorry _cyberblast " jet storm said laughing cyberblast gets up while looking down " jet storm next time u hurt her i will see u out in the field with nothing but dents " prowl said " oh and what r u prowlton her bf " jet storm said laughing cyberblast stayed silent " i may not b her bf but at least i can get a femme without mega flirting " prowl said with a smirk jet storm growled at prowl and picks him up " now listen here mech- " then the principal walked by " jet storm put him down " the principal said jet storm put prowl down " yes sir " jet storm said " now go 2 class or u will b late " the principal said ( **i didnt give the principal a name yet cuz i couldnt think of one im sorry **) prowl grabs cyberblast's hand and runs off 2 class " wow that guy must really not like u " cyberblast said " its cuz im a straight A student and he gets all F's in every class " prowl said " r u sure thats y " cyberblast said " no its cuz the femmes like me better but i already have 1 femme that caught my eye " prowl said looking at cyberblast " oh who is that u have in mind " cyberblast said trying 2 act cheerful " she's smart and has a wonderful paint job and she's in all my classes " prowl said cyberblast looks at prowl realizing who it was she blushed " r u talking about me " cyberblast said " yes i am " prowl said " im sorry but i cant date u my father wont allow it " cyberblast said frowning " who's ur father " prowl said " uh optimus prime " cyberblast said " u mean ur the princess of cybertron but u look like any normal femme 2 me " prowl said " thats cuz my dad doesnt want me 2 cause attention so i just wear normal every day clothes " cyberblast said " cyberblast hey cyberblast " i said " oh hey selena " cyberblast said " i didnt know u were going 2 this school " i said " yeah if i want 2 become a fighter then this was the school " cyberblast said " does dad know ur going 2 this school " i said " no he doesnt even want me here if he found out then i would b grounded " cyberblast said " dont worry its our secret well i gotta go meet up with my team bye cyberblast " i said " bye selena " cyberblast said

i was walking down the hall when i bumped in to somebody " im sorry r u okay " i said " its fine selena " jaxon said i blushed " oh uh hi jaxon i didnt see u there i was on my way to my team i didnt know u were there " i said nervously " ur the captain right " jaxon said " uh yeah y " i said " im on ur team remember " jaxon said i nearly fainted when he said that " yeah i remember u wanna walk with me then " i said " sure if thats okay with u " jaxon said i giggled nervously " yeah it is lets go " i said walking away then jaxon ran after me and grabbed my hand " wait i wanna tell u something first " jaxon said i stopped in my tracks and looked at jaxon " what is- " i said before i could even finish jaxon planted a sweet and gentle soft kiss on my lips " i like u alot and i was wondering if u would like to go out on a date " jaxon said i almost fainted when he pulled back " i uh i um that was unexpected but uh yeah i would love to go out on a date with u jaxon " i said blushing " great i will pick u up at 6 we can go to a movie and dinner " jaxon said

**i hope u liked this story its my first 1 the nxt chapter will b the date the characters that r used i own only selena , jaxon, the principal, and cyberblast the rest i do not own plz review and PLZ dont say anything bad thank u ! :D **


End file.
